Minor Fictional Human Characters in the Worldwar Tetralogy
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in the Worldwar franchise. These characters are identified by name, but play at best a peripheral role in the series. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that did not impact the plot, and never appeared again. =Humans= Aloysius (In the Balance) Aloysius was a human prisoner of the Race held in Fiat, Indiana. Jens Larssen encountered Aloysius among other people on his cross-country journey in 1942.In the Balance, pg. 425-428, PB. Moisei Apfelbaum (Striking the Balance) Moisei Apfelbaum was a colonel in the Soviet Red Army. He was a a skinny, middle-aged man who wore steel-rimmed glasses. He was of Jewish descent. In 1944, he served as a clerk for Colonel Skriabin at a gulag outside Petrozvodsk.Striking the Balance, pg. 393. It was here that he met prisoner David Nussboym, who agreed to act as a translator between the camp administrators and the Lizard prisoners.Ibid., pg. 394. However, Apfelbaum and Skribian used the threat of losing that position to convince Nussboym to denounce fellow prisoner Ivan Fyodorov.Ibid., pg. 394-395. In an act of revenge, Nussboym later denounced Apfelbaum.Ibid. pg. 471-472. Archie Michael Arenswald (ItB) Michael Arenswald (d. 1942) was part of the engineering detachment of the German Heavy Artillery Battalion Dora. He was part of an attack on a pair of the Race's ships which had landed on southern steppe of the Soviet Union, successfully destroying the 67th Emperor Sohrheb and the 56th Emperor Jossano. They were able to get off six shots in all before the Race bombed the train carrying them.In the Balance, pgs. 83-88. Avram (Worldwar) Klaus Bauer (ItB) Klaus Bauer (d. 1942) was the hull gunner in Heinrich Jäger's tank. While he was able to escape the tank during a battle with the Race, Bauer went missing shortly after, and was presumed killed.In the Balance, pg. 60. Beck Douglas Bell (ItB) Douglas Bell was a bomb-aimer in George Bagnall's RAF bomber crew, and participated in the aborted World War II and the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. His missions, including an air raid on CologneIn the Balance, pg. 14, PB. and on a Lizard ship in FranceIbid., pg. 73. made him very attractive to Sylvia, a barmaid at the White Horse Inn.Ibid., pgs. 184-186. Benjamin Berkowitz (Upsetting the Balance) Benjamin "Ben" Berkowitz was a Jewish psychiatrist. He was a captain in the United States Army during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3, stationed at Hot Springs, Arkansas. He originally hailed from New York.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 83. Berkowitz explained to Sam Yeager the differences he'd observed between the Race and humans. Berkowitz believed that one of the basic principles of Freudian analysis, sexual selection, led humans to be innovators. Humans could mate more or less at will. The Race on the other hand, had periodic mating seasons. Their lack of sex drive, Berkowitz believed, was heavily related to their lack of innovation, evidenced in the invasion. Berkowitz also shared with Yeager of Straha's (who was self-exiled to the Americans) revelation of a Race probe that was sent to Earth in the 12th century, which led the Race to believe Earth would be much easier to conquer. (Upon learning this, Yeager stated with amusement that the Race had expected to be fighting "King Arthur and Richard the Lion-Hearted"). When Yeager questioned as to why the Race, who had expected to face medieval knights, would bring a large amount of military hardware, Berkowitz quoted Straha: "You do not go to war without enough tools to win. This is what we had thought".Ibid., pgs. 168-171. Beulah Oskar Birkenfeld Boleslaw Martin Borcke Liz Brock (Aftershocks) Liz Brock (d 1965) was the Lewis and Clark 's leading expert in electrolyzing ice found in the asteroid belt to produce oxygen and hydrogen which could be used for fuel and air supply aboard the vessel. She died of liver cancer in 1965.Aftershocks, pgs. 89-90. Nathan Brodsky (ItB) Nathan Brodsky was a Jewish worker at the Warsaw airport after the Race first occupied Poland. He also learned much of the Race's language. In 1942, he informed Mordechai Anielewicz of the Race's plan to attack Ploesti, Romania in an effort to deprive Germany of oil. Anielewicz warned the proper German authorities.In the Balance, pgs. 477-478. Dr. Burkett (ItB) Dr. Burkett was a biology professor at the University of Chicago when the Race's Conquest Fleet invaded Earth in 1942. When American forces captured several Lizard prisoners of war, Dr. Burkett met with some of them, including Ullhass and Ristin, in his office to study their biology. Barbara Larssen briefly worked as his secretary, and in this capacity, she met her future husband, soldier Sam Yeager, who escorted the prisoners to and from Burkett's office.In the Balance, pgs. 228-230, pb. Burkett was dismayed when he learned that Enrico Fermi had custody of the Lizard POWs the following day.Ibid., pg. 232. *Jake Calhoun *Casimir *Chaim *Otto Chase *Lieutenant General Chesneau *Horace Chung *Frank Coffey *Colonel Collins *Pete "Mutt" Daniels *Yakov Danskoi *Daphne *David *Linda de la Rosa *Tom de la Rosa *Doc *Colonel Doi *Hans Dölger *Kevin Donlan *Donnelly *Johannes Drucker *Eddie *Edie *Ken Embry *Wolfgang Eschenbach *Sam Finkelstein *Bobby Fiore *Reverend Fleischer *Bertha Fleishman *Mickey Flynn *Fred *Friedrich *Fritz *Stefan Fuchs *Ivan Fyodorov *George George (Worldwar) *Giordano *David Goldfarb *Saul Goldfarb *Ludmila Gorbunova *Grabowski *Gunther Grillparzer *Solomon Gruver *Gus *Max Hagerman *Hanrahan *Hawkins *Henry *Marjorie Henry *Hexham *Chester Hicks *Higuchi *Rachel Hines *Fred Hipple *Ho Ma *Maximilian Höcker *Leo Horton *Hou Yi *Howard *Hsia Shou-Tao *Ignacy *Irma *Isaac *Nathan Jacobi *Jacobs *"Jacques" *Heinrich Jäger *Johann Jäger *Jerzy *Jimmy *Joachim *Johannes *Glenn Johnson *Jerome Jones *Constantine Jordan *José José (Worldwar) *Max Kagen *Kapellmeister *Karol *Feofan Karpov *Yevdokia Kasherina *Kassquit *Maurice Kennan *Jakub Kipnis *Sid Klein *Roman Klopotowski *Zofia Klopotowski *Lieutenant Colonel Kobayashi *Kobeski *Kovacs *Viktor Kraminov *Kurowski *Edward Lane *Freddie Laplace *Jens Larssen *Leah *Lejb *Leon *Boris Lidov *Liu Han *Liu Mei *Lo *Logan Logan (Worldwar) *Maczek *Bill Magruder *Pyotr Maksimovich *Marchenko *Marie *Donald Mather *Panagiotis Mavrogordato *Max *Maxi *Maxwell *McBride *Karl Mehler *Klaus Meinecke *Mendel *Mieczyslaw *Anton Mikahilov *Mori *Sergei Morozhin *Herman Muldoon *Nakayama *Nigel *Morton Nordenskold *Norma *David Nussboym *Okamoto *Old Sun *Louise Olson *Thorkil Olson *Red O’Neill *Andy Osborne *Oscar *Yuri Palchinsky *Kliment Pavlyuchenko *Julian Peary *Pete Pete (Worldwar) *Joyce Peterman *Richard Peterson *Marko Petrovic *Pinelli *Tatiana Pirogova *Yelena Popova *Porlock *Lucille Potter *Rasmussen *Ernst Riecke *Buck Risberg *Rita *Rodney *Basil Roundbush *Stepan Rudzutak *Moishe Russie *Reuven Russie *Rivka Russie *Greg Ruzicka *Sal *Charlie Sanders *Saul Saul (Worldwar) *Emilia Sawatski *Ewa Sawatski *Jozef Sawatski *Maria Sawatski *Wladyslaw Sawatski *Dieter Schmidt *Sergeant Schneider *Georg Schultz *Gerald Sebring *Hiram Sharp *Shmuel *Sholom *Nikifor Sholudenko *Shura *Pinchas Silberman *Joe Simpkin *Skriabin *Smithers *Hayward Smithson *Smitty Smitty (Worldwar) *Tadeusz Sobieski *Michael Spiegel *Ssu Shun-Ch’in *Fred Stangegate *Roger Stansfield *Stefania *Joe Sullivan *Joshua Summer *Penny Summers *Wendell Summers *Suzie *Sylvia *Bela Szabo *Stan Szymanski *Tadeusz *Tang Wen Lan *Tatiana *Terence *Pete Thomsen *Charlie Thompkins *Tolya *Tompkins *Tsuye *Judah Ussishkin *Sarah Ussishkin *Jacob van Alen *Hank Vernon *Victor *Virgil *Eddie Wagner *Rolf Whitman *Alf Whyte *Ralph Wiggs *Witold *Wladeslaw *Vicki Yamagata *Barbara Larssen Yeager *Bruce Yeager *Jonathan Yeager *Karen Yeager *Richard Yeager *Sam Yeager *Julia Yendys *“Yetta” *Yi Min *Yitzkhak *Hank York *Yossel *Leon Zelkowitz Notes * Worldwar